


Christmas Party

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Atheist Character, Gen, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Tara finds someone (Billy) worth talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy or Power Rangers. Neither is my fandom and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: This was written for the tthdrabble challenge: 89 Minor Character Love.

Tara sighed, still not understanding how she had ended up going with Donny to his friends Christmas party. She helped in the kitchen where she could, set things up as she was told to, but never felt a part of the group. Eventually she managed to wander away upstairs. In the back bedroom she found a blonde with his head in a book. He blinked at her as she dropped beside him.

“Not in the Christmas spirit?”

He shrugged, “I’m an atheist.”

“Wiccan.”

He smiled, held out a hand, “Billy.”

“Tara,” she answered, finally at ease, “What are you reading?”


End file.
